


How did we get here

by Chaoskitten



Series: Communication is key [1]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Not Canon Compliant, So many emotions, They need to talk more, a bit angst, characters and tags to be added, so little communicaton, unhealthy coping mechanisms mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoskitten/pseuds/Chaoskitten
Summary: After Jordan drops some truths on the group at the end of season1, Dr. Cox realises he wants that infuriating Newbie for something more than simply being a collegue.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: Communication is key [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. My rocky revelation

**Author's Note:**

> So turns out going on a writing hiatus for almost 2 years and the plunging directly into a fandom I hadn't written anything in before does wonders for my muse.   
> Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I dont own Scrubs or any characters

It was a gradual thing, falling for the kid. He was the new intern who was too afraid to touch the patients, the annoying intern trailing behind him and hanging on his every word, the infuriating intern always so cheerful and full of life. And somewhere along the way he really stepped into his role as a doctor started being more confident in his decisions.   
And even started to make the kind of choices that Perry himself would make, going against the best interests of the hospital to do what is best for his patients. And no amount of girl names could change the fact that he had somehow grown fond of the overeager man child playing at being a doctor.  
He didn't even notice it himself until one night when Jordan had come over again, trying to cash in on her post-divorce sex, he felt more annoyed than fond at the prospect of having her over. So instead of talking about his feelings he did what he could best, rile her up, goad her about the routine they had and hint at her being boring and predictable. In short, antagonise until there will be no need to talk about feelings, ever.

He hadn't really meant for it to escalate as much as it did at the cafeteria. Leave it to Jordan to drag everyone into a battle that should have been between them. Sometimes it was easy to forget why they never worked out, this time he remembered it clearly. His self-sabotaging had only been fuelled by her need to one-up every one and constantly sow chaos and destruction in every healthy human interaction she found.

And just as everything seemed to work out in his life for once, there she came telling them about the promotion that had been registered all the time, about her sleeping with JD and about Barbies crush on Newbie. Smiling in her self-satisfied way as she wished them a happy summer.

To say that he saw red in that moment would have been an understatement. He turned to Newbie, intent on asking him if it was true, even though he already knew the answer. As false as Jordan was, she wouldn't lie about it just to rile them up.   
But everything he thought of vanished as he looked into those panicked blue eyes. Shit.   
He stood up abruptly and stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving the kid on his own at the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few days, Perry tried to avoid the intern. Or rather resident now, as he made sure to mention several times when it couldn’t be avoided that they run into each other.   
He couldn’t help but grudgingly admire the kids enthusiasm for the job, if others were to be believed it was a similar enthusiasm he himself had once shown for the job, before the hard truth of the health system, finances and politics had disillusioned him.   
He found himself smiling at the retreating form of the Newbie several times over the next few days, getting constantly more irritated with himself at the weird sensations he was feeling. 

It all came to head when Jordan let herself into his flat two weeks after her display in the cafeteria and instead of feeling happy, or at least indifferent to her visit, he felt irritated and angry. Not at himself, oddly enough, but at her.   
Which led to them shouting at each other, this part at least wasn’t odd, for their interactions at least.   
But the real parting blow had been Jordan’s last words   
“I can’t help but wonder who you are more jealous of, me or the DJ kid. Well anyways, call me when you figure it out Perry.” 

He found himself staring at the closed door far longer than he would like to admit. His normal impulse would be to rage, maybe throw things, definitely drink a lot of scotch. But the way his ex wife had phrased her last sentences had rendered him immobile.   
Was he jealous? He never was jealous about all the other conquests Jordan had paraded around him, going so far as to befriend one of the guys once, in an attempt to rescue their marriage by opening it to other partners. Which in turn had only served to irritate Joran even more. So no he definitely was not jealous of JD for sleeping with his ex-wife. After all, he had been sleeping with her as well.   
And he had never felt especially territorial when it came to her.   
But why would he feel jealous of Jordan then? So she had slept with Newbie, big deal?   
He could understand ist, even. The appeal was definitely there, with his puppy dog eyes and those plush lips must feel amazing to kiss and probably even better when used for other things and…

Oh. 

Oh, shit. 

Yeah so he was jealous of Jordan.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took all of JDs willpower to not run at his mentor when he saw him at the hospital.  
He still felt really bad about sleeping with his ex-wife, even though he hadn’t known that Jordan was his ex-wife back then. And sleeping with a patient also didn’t make him feel all that good.   
But Dr.. Cox’s reaction or rather lack of reaction to the news was what had JD worried.   
The other man insisted that he wasn’t mad but JD had noticed the change in demeanour almost immediately. They still worked together, but there was a distinct ..lack.. there.   
Dr.Cox didn’t outright ignore him but he felt ignored.   
If he wanted the other man to keep being his mentor and maybe even become his friend one day he had to fix this.

Fixing it, for JD, meant to spend even more of his time at the hospital to get Dr. Cox to talk to him about it. Which the other Doctor sturdiously avoided at first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Look, Dr. Cox, can we just talk about it. And get it done? Please.” JD had cornered the other Doctor in an empty patients room, intent on getting the other to talk with him. 

“What do you wanna talk about Newbie? There is nothing to talk about.”

“Well the fact that I slept with your ex-wife obviously bothers you, if your behaviour in the last few days has been anything to go by. You haven’t called me any girl's name in almost a full week, you know?”

“I swear, Samantha, sometimes I feel as though you want to be mocked.”

“You know what I mean. It's not like you. I am sick of being ignored. If you want to be mad at me, be mad. But stop ignoring me.”

“I am not mad at you Newbie.”

“You sure seem to be.”

“I don’t blame you for what happened, me and Jordan are over anyways.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Don’t be. I wouldn’t want her anyways.”

“Then why are you mad at me? I thought it was because she is your ex-wife, but you insist it's not, so why?" 

“Because she had YOU.” Dr. Cox all but shouted at him.

“Oh. Didn’t expect that, to be honest." JD looked a bit taken aback.   
There was a heavy silence in the room, Dr. Cox starimg at him shocked   
"Well,..you know..we could...you know..” JD wasn’t sure where he was going with it, but he’d be damned if he let this opportunity pass by. He knew that Dr. Cox was attractive, he had eyes after all, and being presented with an opportunity to actually act on this ridiculous crush he had on the other man since he started here, well he wouldn’t want to stand in his own way. Only he was apparently doing so by having drifted off what Dr. Cox was saying during his narration process. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening, what?” 

Dr. Cox looked at him as if he couldn’t believe what he would say next either. "I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Ok..mpf"

What followed could only be described as plain ´making out` by JD. Dr. Cox kept kissing him, one hand on his hip, keeping him pinned to the wall behind him. JDs hands had somehow found themselves grabbing onto the others white coat, pulling him impossibly closer and at the same time trying to keep himself grounded to something.  
Suddenly Dr. Cox's mouth was gone from his and JD realised that he must have closed eyes during the kissing. Before he was able to formulate any kind of response to the heavy make-out Dr. COx mouth was suddenly on his throat, pushing at his scrubs top and sucking on the soft skin under his collar bone. JD couldn’t help but moan quietly at the rough sucking.   
The low sound seemed to startle the other Doctor, he abruptly let go of JD completely.   
“Dr. Cox, what…?” JD tried to ask but was stopped by a pair of lips pressing against his fleetingly, he tried to lean in but they were gone in a moment and Dr. Cox was already halfway to the door out of the room. 

"If you wanna keep going, come to my apartment. 8pm." JD couldn't do anything but nod at the other man, a smile threatening to split his face in half.  
But before Dr. Cox was out of the room he turned around one last time and fixed JD with a threatening stare.  
"And Newbie, don't you dare tell anyone about this."

JD swallowed the laugh that wanted to escape his throat at the absurdity of the situation and just nodded.  
With one last nod Dr. Cox strode out of the room and JD let himself fall back against the wall, unbelieving that the last few minutes had really happened.  
But the slight twinge in the bruise Dr Cox had sucked against his throat proved to him that this had indeed happened.  
Dr. Cox had made out with him. Wanted to keep making out with him apparently, if the invitation to his apartment was anything to go by. Oh god.

At 7pm JD already was a mess of nerves. Being kissed by his boss and then told to come to his flat if he wanted to continue, well that is bound to throw anyone for a loop. Put on top of it, the said boss had so far refused to even admit that he liked him and the fact that he had recently slept with his boss's ex-wife, well…   
He wasn’t sure what expected him at Dr. Cox’s apartment and the more he thought about it the more worried he got. What if Dr. Cox had kissed him to get back at him for sleeping with his ex-wife...somehow? MAybe he had an evil twin? Or good twin? He briefly lost himself in a fantasy with evil!Dr. COx and good! Dr. Cox having a stare-down with himself standing in the middle, but snapped out of it as he heard his pager going off.   
Oh right, he was on shift for another fifteen minutes, having spent the last 20 in the supply closet quietly panicking about the make-out session with his mentor earlier.   
It wasn't that it had been his first kiss with a man, he had experimented quite a bit in his younger years, but eventually stuck to woman. HE could still appreciate a good looking man and Dr. Cox definitely fit that description. He had been harbouring a small crush on the older man basically since he first started at the hospital, but had been content to ignore it. After all what where the chances of Dr. Cox actually wanting to have to do anything with JD? Well not zero apparently. Who in their right mind would make out with someone if they weren’t at least slightly attracted to the other person?   
So was Dr. Cox interested in him because he found him attractive? He wasn’t even aware that Dr. Cox was interested in men. But then again he himself hadn’t exactly advertised his bisexualtiy either. There was still a lot of stigma around it and especially with a job as social as being a doctor, it had felt safer.


	2. My first time (with my boss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD and Dr. Cox don't put mch stock in talking things through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, sorry.   
> I just can't get the hang of it.   
> But maybe next chapter ;)

8 pm had Perry almost pacing in his apartment.   
What was he thinking, inviting Newbie over here? Was he really that desperate, that a bit of making out had him dropping his defences like this?   
But on the other hand, JD had seemed very much interested and didn't the kid always want to have his approval or something like that?   
Maybe he wouldn't even show, too spooked from being kissed by a man to actually pull through with it.

He was pulled out of his musing by a firm knock on his door. Well no time like now to find out what would happen, right?

Opening the door to have a bottle of scotch shoved into his face was not how he had envisioned the night starting. Not that he had thought about it.   
Well maybe he had entertained some ideas. 

"Uhm, thanks." He took the bottle from JD and motioned for him to come into the apartment. Frowning at the label of the bottle he moved into the room following him.

"Did you google 'which scotch to bring my scary boss' " he tried to lighten the mood with a joke but JD's cringing reaction told him that he wasn't far from the truth. 

"So what.." "Why don't you…"

JD chuckled at their weird attempts to get over the craziness of the situation.

"Glad to serve your amusement Newbie." Dr. Cox shot at him drily.

"Come on, don't act like this isn't in the top ten most awkward situations you've been in." 

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes "Of course you have a list for this." 

Then he put the scotch down on the coffee table and stalked towards JD.

"Tell me if you want to stop, okay." He whispered against the others lips before sealing them shut with his own.

They kissed lazily for a while, still standing in the middle of his living room. The initial awkwardness had long been replaced by the need to move closer against each other.

“Less awkward now?”

“Shut up.” huffed out, breathless.

Perry chuckled but obliged and kept kissing him.

When he felt JDs hands pawing at his shirt he broke the kiss, ignoring JD's whimper at losing the contact and slipped his shirt over his head quickly.  
Instantly JD was on him again, kissing him while his hands roamed over the newly exposed skin.  
He pulled JD in by his scrub top and all but dragged him into his bedroom. 

“Last chance to chicken out. I won’t even tease you about it. Not much. “ He murmured against JD’s lips, but the other just shook his head and pushed into him again, their lips crashing against each other, with a bit more teeth than was strictly comfortable but before he had a mind to complain JD was moving on to his neck, kissing a path down his collar bone while his hands fumbled to get his belt open.   
He let him fumble around for a bit, satisfied with occasionally dragging his hands through the impossible tangled mess that JD’s hair had become. No doubt due to all that product he always smeared in there. 

He was about to shove the Newbie off, annoyed at his fumbling, when he suddenly felt that he had succeeded in getting his pants open. 

“Ha! Take that!” JD crowed but a look at Dr. Cox's face shut him up again.

All thoughts of telling Newbie off, however, fled his brain as the infuriating man started stroking him through his boxers. Fuck, he was coming undone and JD hadn’t even taken off his shirt yet. This wouldn’t do. 

If asked about it, he wouldn’t be able to say how they got rid of the rest of their clothes. It was a flurry of motion, kisses and rutting against each other, both too agitated to actually stop and talk or think about it. 

"Wow." JD sighed, after they had both come,against his shoulder and Perry couldn't help but chuckle at the awed admission from the other. He was almost tempted to push the other off of him, but thought better of it, tugging him next to him instead,basking in the afterglow of an honest to god mindblowing orgasm.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Afterwards they were laying in bed, JD's arm draped loosely around Perry.

"I must admit, Newbie I am slightly impressed by how well you are taking all this. I thought I would have to deal with a whole sexuality crisis."

"Well you are 20 years late for that." seeing Dr. Cox confused stare he quickly clarified. " I have know that I was bisexual since I was around 15."

"Oh. Well glad you had that figured out, this might have been awkward otherwise. I am really no fan of consoling maidens after their virtue has been taken."

JD chuckled, opting to let the insult go and continued to trace patterns with his fingers on Perry's chest.

But like all good things, their post-coital bliss had to end eventually and with that came the sudden sense of dread for JD.   
He hadn't exactly come here with big expectations,but now after everything he couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. Perry would probably want to keep this quiet. And if JD was honest, he would prefer not to flaunt this new development at the hospital just yet. 

With a sigh the younger man dragged himself upright, mourning the loss of the warm body next to his for a moment, before getting up from the bed and looking for his clothes.

"Newbie…" JD stopped in his search at the hesitance he could hear in the other's voice. He was probably afraid that JD would be upset that Perry didn't want to have a teddy bears-and-roses relationship with him right away.

"Don't worry Dr. Cox, this doesn't have to mean anything." He quickly assured him, throwing a smile in the direction of the bed.

"Right, yeah." JD could still hear a trace of uncertainty in the other's voice.

"Unless you want …"   
But his sentence was interrupted by Dr. Cox immediately.

"God, Cindy are you so desperate for a boyfriend that you throw yourself at every pair of nice legs you see walking by?" Even though the insult seemed to be lacking the usual malice he had grown accustomed to, it still stung a bit.

"Ugh, forget I said anything." JD groaned, having finally located his missing shirt and pulled it over his head quickly.

"Well, bye." he waved awkwardly at Perry, who was still laying in bed naked, apparently unbothered.

"See you around JD."

The younger doctor almost fell over at hearing his name from the other doctor, but somehow managed to stay upright. He quickly crossed the living room, not daring to look back into the bedroom and left the apartment.

Back in the bedroom Dr. Cox listened for the telltale sound of the door falling shut before dragging a hand through his hair.  
What the hell had just happened.


	3. My not-realtionship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing smut omg.  
> I am so bad at writing anything sexual but I tried my best please bear with me okay.
> 
> Happy Valentines day everyone :D

Life at Sacred Heart went on, not caring for the private lives and struggles of his occupants or employees.   
Sick people and diseases didn’t care if you had mindblowing sex or were single or in love.

If anything, it seemed to be more stressful after their shared night, at least for Dr. Cox. Logically he knew that he was a great Doctor, but evidently his patients didn't always agree with that assessment.   
But involving the Chief of Medicine over a simple disagreement whether to have surgery or not, really Miss Wilson?

"Look Perry, I don't care what got your panties in a twist this time, but if one more of your patients deigns themselves more important than my morning muffin, I will make your life the hell you always claim it already is. Are we clear?" without even waiting for an answer, Dr. Kelso stomped away.

It took all of Perrys willpower not to shout some lame insult after his retreating form. Counting to ten didn't cut it so he turned around forcefully, fully intent on unlashing his fury upon the next intern crossing paths with him.  
What he didn't count on though was colliding head on with Newbie.

"Ouch." JD groaned, rubbing his head where they ran into each other.  
Dr. Cox didn't even wait for him to finish lamenting his various ailments and instead took him by his scrub top and dragged him into the nearest supply closet, making sure to lock the door behind them.

"Uhm Dr. Cox, what..?" He should be satisfied by the way the other almost cowered before his angry face, but somehow it lacked excitement.

"Listen up Newbie I had a shit day, so if you don't want this to happen, you better tell me right now." he said, crowding into the others space until he had him almost pinned to the wall.

He was prepared to be shoved away by the younger man, maybe even slapped a bit. What he wasn’t prepared for, was the feeling of lips suddenly pushing against his.  
Growling he pushed back against JD, effectively trapping him between the wall and his body. He opened his mouth a bit and could feel the other taking the invitation immediately, sneaking his tongue into the others mouth. His leg was suddenly between JD's and he could feel him growing hard in his scrub bottoms. Smirking he pulled away from him a bit.

"Excited to see me, are you Veronica?"

"Ugh shut up." JD whined, trying to pull the older doctor against him again.

"Make me." his tone couldn't be mistaken for anything but a challenge and JD would be damned if he didn't take it as such.  
In one fluid motion he sank to his knees, quickly opening the strings holding the others scrub bottoms and pulling them down together with his underwear.

Perry could only watch, too stunned to react, but at the first swipe of JDs tongue at the head of his cock he let his head fall back against the wall.  
"Fuck, Newbie."

"No yet." The little minx had the audacity to wink at him.

Before he could formulate a response however, JD had abandoned all pretense at teasing and taken his cock into his mouth.  
Closing his hand around the base of Perry's cock he started to suck alternating the fast pace he set with slow swipes around the head with his tongue.  
He felt Perry's hand treading into his hair, not pressing or pulling, but a calming presence keeping him grounded.   
When he heard Perry's breath pick up he started to pump his head and hand back and forth, occasionally alternating the pace to swipe his tongue around the others cock. Before long he could feel the other's stomach muscles spasming and knew the other was close so he doubled his efforts and was rewarded by a low growl and the sensation of the others cock spasming in his mouth.   
He barely had time to swallow before he was pulled up by his scrub top and a tongue was in his mouth. The next second JD could feel Dr. Cox's hand in his pants, stroking his erection. He would have been embarrassed by how fast he came but he was too busy kissing Dr. Cox to care much for his dignity. 

To say that he was in a good mood would be too much, but there was a definite improvement in Dr. Cox overall demeanour after he emerged from the supply closet.   
He could work with this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the course of the next few days, they somehow kept finding themselves in empty rooms, supply closets or the on call room.   
Making out like teenagers, to Perry’s simultaneous horror and enjoyment. And so it didn’t come as a surprise when the first day that week that both of them were off shift, Perry opened his door in the afternoon to find JD standing in front of it. 

“What, no alcohol today?” He raised an eyebrow mockingly at the young doctor but JD just stuck his tongue out at him and pushed into his apartment.

“Oh I am sure you have more than enough of that here.” JD quipped back and Perry was impressed for once at the quick wit the kid was showing. 

“So, wanna go out sometimes?” JD asked casually, after they had moved to the sofa to make out, in between kisses. Perry froze and looked at him suspiciously. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know, people do it..” JD shrugged.

“This is not a relationship Newbie.” Perrys tone was threatening but the effect was somehow ruined by his hands down the back of JD’s pants. 

“So what are we doing here?” 

“I am nawwt having this discussion with you Carol. Do you want to have sex or not?” Dr. Cox growled against JD’s lips.

“Ugh, fine.” JD pushed forwards again, capturing Dr. Cox lips and sneaking his tongue between them. 

It didn’t come up that day again and soon the weird encounter was buried in Perry's mind underneath all the good memories they actually made that day. 

~~~~~~~~  
The next day Perry woke up from the sound of his apartment door swinging shut and for a short moment between waking and sleeping he almost felt regret.   
But as his brain caught up with the rest of his body he felt relieved again.   
Sleeping with JD was definitely amazing but he had been a bit afraid that the kid was gonna cling to him and demand a relationship or marriage or some other outrageous thing from Perry.   
Perry’s track record with interpersonal relationships was rocky at best, so for both of their sake, keeping it purely sexual would be the best idea. And it seemed like JD had understood that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo that's it for now I guess.   
> Working on part 3 of the series, that deals with Perry and JD actually settling into a real relationship and dealing with each other and their respective baggage.


End file.
